Memory Lane
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: After a horrible tragic car accident, thirty-three year old Rachel Berry wakes up from a coma after six months. She forgets the last sixteen years of her life and only remembers the life she had with Finn Hudson. What she doesn't know is that he died at age nineteen. All she ever wants is him. Based on The Vow.
1. Chapter 1

**Memory Lane: **After a horrible tragic car accident, thirty-three year old Rachel Berry wakes up from a coma after six months. She forgets the last sixteen years of her life and only remembers the life she had with Finn Hudson. What she doesn't know is that he died at age nineteen. All she ever wants is him. Based on The Vow.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It's been six months since the tragic car accident. It's been six months since Rachel Berry slipped into a coma. Every day she would have visitors in the hospital. Every day her love ones will pray for her by her side. Every day they would hope for a miracle.

Kurt Hummel - Anderson never missed a day to be with Rachel, her dads, and her family. He had three cups of coffee in his hands. He greeted Hiram and Leroy with hugs.

"How's she doing?" Kurt asked concerned. The Berries carefully took sips of their coffee.

"We would see her fingers moving. She's still there, you know? She'll make it." Hiram said. He places his coffee down and covers his mouth with his hand as he chokes on a sob.

Kurt felt hopeless as he saw Hiram and Leroy comfort each other. He stares at Rachel lying on her hospital bed. She had all these machines attached to her. He asks all the time, why did this happen? What kind of idiot drives drunk? Sometimes the world is cruel and unfair.

Suddenly Carole, Burt, and Blaine Anderson came over with their adopted eight-month old son Charles. They all hug each other.

"Do you guys need to rest? We can stay here in case.." Blaine offers. Kurt takes Charles from Blaine.

"No! We're never leaving her until she recovers. We know our little gold star can fight this." Leroy says with tears.

The Berries were forced to leave a couple of times. The Hummel's wanted them to take care of themselves, work a bit, eat, and shower.

No one fought with them this time. "She's so tiny." Blaine says wiping tears from his eyes.

"She'll make it!" Hiram said loudly but in a calm voice.

"Ben and Sophia should be here any minute. He's picking her up from day care." Burt says, referring to Rachel's family. Rachel met guy who majored in musical theater, fell in love, and married Benjamin Morris seven years ago. She was twenty-six and Ben was twenty-seven.

Three years later, they had a beautiful daughter named Sophia Rose. "It breaks my heart to see them like this. Sophia asks if her mommy is coming home every damn day." Hiram says sobbing.

The Hummel's and Berries continued to cry. The tears haven't stopped all these months. They haven't stopped comforting each other.

No one realized a miracle happened. No one realized that Rachel Berry slowly opened her eyes. She stares at her surroundings. She took a few moments to think. _Where is she? Who are these people? She didn't know._ "Where am I?" A small voice caused the family to turn around.

Kurt ran to get one of Rachel's nurses, the Berries slowly walks over to her side, holds her hand, and cries. They called Ben and told him to come to the hospital immediately. A nurse came and asked for everyone to leave.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm Nurse Ortiz. I've been your nurse for the past six months. I have good news and bad news for you. You were involved in a horrible car accident that slipped you into a coma." Nurse Ortiz explains to her. "This is a miracle, you know that right?" She smiles. "We're going to help you recover. We'll tell your husband Ben that a miracle has happened."

"Husband?" Rachel asked, shaking her head."Who's Ben?"

"Yes, sweetie. You're married to a wonderful husband named Ben." Nurse Ortiz smiles. Rachel continues to shake her head. "I don't know a Ben." Her head was starting to hurt. The nurse took a step back.

"Sweetheart? Can you tell me how old you are?" Nurse Ortiz continued to ask Rachel.

"Seventeen years old." Rachel responds.

Although, she isn't seventeen years old. She's thirty-three.

"Do you know what year it is?" Rachel stares at the nurse, confused why she's being asked so many questions.

"May 2012. I'm a Senior at McKinley High and the Glee Club just won Nationals." Rachel responds with all her knowledge.

Nurse Ortiz covers her mouth as she tries to hold back tears. It wasn't May 2012. It was March 2027. She isn't sure how she'll tell the family that Rachel Berry lost her memory and could only remember exactly what happened sixteen years ago.

* * *

**Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much!**


	2. Why?

**Chapter 2: Why **

The nurses and doctors kept Rachel in the hospital for two weeks. After two weeks, she was able to be home. They've also told the family that therapy and counseling would be a good way for Rachel to recover. She recently started seeing one. Everyone was so thankful she fought it and woke up from her coma.

Everyone knew that it would be a long road to recovery. It took a while for Rachel to get used to her family's faces as they look sixteen years older. She isn't used to her apartment. She's used to her home in Lima, Ohio.

Ben and Sophia saw her for the first time ever. They saw her speak, heard her voice, and saw her move. What crushed them the most was knowing the fact she doesn't know who they are. It broke Ben's heart when Rachel asked where Finn Hudson is. Her therapist told the family she shouldn't find out about Finn yet.

"I don't remember this. I don't remember being happy that day at the wedding. I don't even remember you." Rachel says quietly as she flips through photo albums of her and Ben.

"We'll get through this together. One day you'll remember. You'll be ok." Ben rubs Rachel's back. She flinches when she felt his touch. "Sorry." Rachel apologizes.

"I understand." Ben responds. They were both interrupted when three-year old Sophia runs to her father's arms.

For Rachel, she's been a stranger to her own daughter. Sophia doesn't understand why her mother doesn't accept her love, hugs, and kisses. "Come sweetie, it's time for your bubble bath."

She smiles at Sophia after she waved. Rachel lies down on the couch and grabs a blanket. She suddenly felt fresh tears streaming down her face.

She quickly wipes her tears when the door bell rang. She puts on a brave smile on when she saw Kurt. "How are things?" Kurt asked.

"I-I don't know anything." Rachel whispers.

Kurt closes the door and gives her a hug. It hasn't been weird for Kurt or her father's hugging her, but it is for Ben. "He showed me wedding pictures. He showed me a picture of my wedding dress. Why did I marry him? Finn is supposed to be my husband!" Rachel cries. Kurt follows her to the kitchen.

"Rachel-" Kurt was cut off.

"No, you don't understand! Why won't anyone tell me about Finn? Why hasn't he visited me? Why?" Rachel asked tearing up.

He tried his hardest to be strong. He tried not to cry in front of his best friend. He tried to think of a way to explain where Finn is. He thought long and hard of what to say. He didn't want to hurt her. "Ben loves you."

"That guy? How can a stranger love me?" Rachel asked concerned.

"He's not a stranger. He's your husband."

"I thought you were my friend Kurt. I thought you would take me back home. I thought you'd take me away from them."

Kurt hated being in this situation. He loves Finn, he's his brother. He's always thinking about Finn. He knows that Finn wanted Rachel to find a man to fall in love with. Eventually she did.

He loves Ben and Sophia like family. He hates seeing them struggle. "Rachel, Rachel..." He slowly calms her down. "I am your best friend in the whole world. I know you love Finn but you also love Ben with all your heart." He watches her shake her head.

"I love both of them with all my heart? Is that even possible?" She asked.

"You also love Sophia. She's your little gold star." Kurt explains.

Rachel sighs heavily. "Just tell me about Finn!"

The family knew it isn't the right time to let Rachel know about his death. "I'm sorry, I can't." He responds holding back tears.

With that, Rachel storms off. Why can't anyone tell her about Finn Hudson, her love of her life?


	3. Counseling

**Chapter 3: Counseling**

Rachel has only gone to counseling by herself. She never went with any of her family members. Her counselor, Dr. Jones asked if she can come with Ben and Sophia. Dr. Jones has been aware that all she wants in her life is Finn Hudson. He's aware of the story that happened.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Dr. Jones says. He greets them as he shakes their hands. "How cute are you, Sophia." He says looking at the young girl.

Sophia hides her face and rests her head on her father's chest. "It's nice to meet you. We get reports on how Rachel is doing." Ben smiles at Rachel.

He sighs heavily when Rachel looks away. "Have things been easy at home or different?" Dr. Jones asked.

"It's definitely isn't easy! I'm living with people I don't know. I'm trying to get used to my dads, Kurt, and Blaine's faces. Everything doesn't make sense." Rachel cries. "And I just want to see Finn."

"Is he someone special?"

"Very special. He's my love of my life. "

Dr. Jones glances at Ben. "You two had wedding seven years ago, am I correct?"

Ben nods. "Yes, sir. It was a beautiful wedding, indeed. We were both so happy and in love. I've showed her pictures and we watched videos..." He stops for a moment feeling his tears fall. "We made vows, through sickness and in health, right?" He says wiping his tears. "It's a struggle every day, but I'm never going to stop loving her."

He meant everything from the bottom of his heart. "I love you." He says to Rachel.

"It's weird to say I love you back to someone they don't know." Rachel shot back.

"Ben? Can I talk to Rachel alone please?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Sure." Ben responds. He carries Sophia and they both leave the room.

Rachel looks down on the ground knowing Dr. Jones is giving her another advice. "Rachel, they love you so much. They're your family. I know you can't remember but I promise it could get better. I promise you'll fall in love with them again." Dr. Jones says, writing down on his clipboard.

"Please, stop! My heart belongs to Finn! He's the one, ok?!" She shouted, trying to hold back tears.

Dr. Jones takes a deep breath. "Rachel, sweetheart I know it isn't easy.."

"You don't know what I'm going through. I still don't understand why everything's changed, why it isn't 2012, and why I haven't seen Finn!" Rachel stands up and grabs her belongings. "I need to get out of here. I need to leave New York. I'm going home."

"Home?" Dr. Jones looks at Rachel with all his concern.

"Lima, Ohio! That's where I belong." Rachel responds with full confidence. She leaves without looking back.

Her family wasn't sure exactly what happened but they rushed after her. "Can we talk?" Ben asked as they got to the car.

"I'm going home, Ben. I can't be here anymore." Rachel says. She'll do anything. She needs to be closer to Finn.

* * *

**It gets better after this! Thank you guys who have reviewed!**  
**Will Rachel find out about Finn and how will she? Stay tuned!**


	4. A Star is Born

**Chapter: A Star is Born**

It was the hardest thing to do to convince Rachel that she needs to be where she is. She cried, she yelled, and she fought. She tried everything but she lost. No one told Rachel about her special room she had in her apartment yet. She's always called that room, 'A Star is Born" with all the achievements she's accomplished over the years.

That's where she's kept five Tony awards, her music, her and playbill posters, and handmade cards from her devoted fans. She was home alone by herself with Ben. Sophia stayed at a friend's house since she had a play date.

"We can't let you go." Ben says, entering the kitchen. "You have a life in New York."

"I also have a life back home. The life I know is the life I had with Finn. You have to understand that." Rachel cries.

"And you have to understand that he's-" Ben paused. He shook his head. He knew it isn't the right time to tell Rachel.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand that he's what?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Forget it. " Ben sighs. "Do you want to come see something with me?" He asked.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "Depends what it is."

"You'll love it. Everything you've accomplished is in this room. This might help you remember." Ben convinces her. He gently offers a hand.

He watches her carefully as she stares at his hand. She then stares at him. He smiles when she accepted his hand.

They held hands and walks to room. He slowly opens it.

"What is this?" Rachel asked looking around at all the photo frames and her Broadway shows.

"It's your life, Rachel. Broadway." He responds. "From your first Tony to your album. You're a star, Rachel. This is who you are."

"How? I was only seventeen..." Rachel says looking all around the room. "My whole life I've always dreamed of being a star..huge on Broadway! I'm sorry I can't recall any of this." She takes a big photo frame of her winning her first Tony.

"That woman is me?" She asked staring at Ben. The young woman had a big smile on her face with sparkles in her eyes.

Ben remembers winning her first Tony. She was so happy, she couldn't stop talking about it for days, weeks, and months. "You were the happiest ball of energy. You were so grateful."

"Then I guess I was." Rachel places the award down where it belongs. "But Finn should be somewhere in this room. He should be in a picture with me when I won my first Tony." She says. She sits down on a comfortable rocking chair. She covers her face with her hands, letting her tears fall.

All of this was confusing for her. Why is Ben in the photos as she follows her dreams and not Finn? "Just tell me where the hell he is!" She knew they planned a whole life together. She couldn't do this anymore.

"I don't want to be a stranger to you anymore! Just give me a chance! Give your daughter a chance!" Ben yells throughout the room.

"I'm sorry. I can't give you a chance." She lets out a sob and leaves the room.

She ran upstairs to the guest room where she has been sleeping. She hasn't been sleeping in her old bed with Ben yet. With frustration, she throws everything on her drawer desk down to the floor.

She flinched when she heard a glass break. It was a photo frame of the pictures of her and the New Directions right after they won Nationals.

She remembers everything completely. She knows theses smiles weren't fake smiles. She knows they were real and their pride.

Her fingers traces around Finn's face. She smiles through her tears seeing him wrap his arms around her. "I'll see you again, I know I will." She says. She lies down on her bed and suddenly falls asleep.

The only thing that's never left her mind is Finn. She's starting to get the feeling that everyone's hiding a huge secret from her.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. What should she do? Should she go to Lima? :)**  
**Please R&R :)**


	5. Catching Up and Finding Out

**Chapter 4: Catching Up and Finding Out**

Ben decided to have a night out with his friends who knew Rachel as well. He's always feared of the thought that she may never get back her memory. He's always feared about falling out of love with her.

He isn't going to give up. He'll do anything to regain her memory back or make new ones.

Anything.

"I won't give up." Ben says to his friends. His friends nod their heads and pats him on the back. They know the struggle they're dealing with. They also know the story about Finn and Rachel.

He suddenly lost it. He sobs on his friend Gabriella shoulder who he has known for several years.

Gabriella whispers in his ears that everything will be okay.

It was sort of a date night with Kurt and Rachel. Kurt took her to her favorite coffee place, Starbucks. With all the early morning rehearsals, she would always go there. It helped her build her energy and she never complained.

"I like my coffee black?" Rachel asked. She immediately placed her coffee down after taking one sip. "How does anyone like black coffee?"

Kurt laughs. "I asked you that every day." He says looking back at the memories.

"Well thank you." Rachel laughs with him. "Ben showed me my room." She announces, although it wasn't quite the best experience she's had.

"Your star room?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nods. "I looked happy. I don't have any memories of that." She admits the truth. "Am I a horrible person for not loving my husband and daughter back?" She asked feeling ashamed of herself.

"What? You're not a horrible person. This isn't your fault. This isn't anyone's fault." Kurt says taking her hand across the table.

"You're wrong. Whose fault is it?" She asked concerned.

Kurt felt horrible for not being able to continue the conversation with Rachel when his phone rang. It was an emergency call from Blaine. He looked back and forth to his phone and to Rachel. He wasn't sure to ignore the call or her. "I um-"

"It's Blaine. Go take the call." Rachel interrupts him. Kurt nods and apologizes. He steps away from their table.

This left Rachel alone by herself. She takes out her phone and looks at pictures of her family. She still can't remember the life with them. She still can't remember the love she has shared.

She wonders how long can she still live like this? She always been saying that life isn't fair.

Her thoughts have faded away when she was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Rachel? Rachel Berry?" She knew the voice. She turns her back around. His face was so familiar that she stared at him carefully.

_I know this guy from somewhere. Who is he? Come on, think! It can't be Puck, since this guy is quite older than all of us. The name finally came to her. "_Mr. S-schuester?" _She asked standing up._

"It's me." Mr. Schu smiles."It's so wonderful to see you! I was so happy and grateful when I heard the news about you! He wasn't sure to rather give her a hug or not.

"It's nice to see you too." Rachel smiles back. "How are you, Mr. Schu?"

'I'm fine. I'm incredible. I've retired teaching at McKinley. I'm working on my second album and doing some tours. Emma and I are still amazing and we have three kids." Mr. Schu said smiling with pride.

Rachel blinks her eyes. "Sorry-you have children?"

"Yes! You've met them tons of times. They're getting so big now." Mr. Schu smiles. He takes out his wallet to show Rachel pictures. "That's Juliette she's six, Vincent he's three, and Alexis she's two." Rachel stares at the three young gingers.

"Wow. They're adorable..I didn't know you had kids." Rachel shakes her head. "Oh, wait..I don't know anything."

Mr. Schu gives her a concern look. "Everything alright, Rachel?"

"Everything's not alright. Apparently, I forgot the last sixteen years of my life after I woke up from my coma. I don't know my husband and my daughter. I don't remember any of these memories of succeeding my dream. I live with strangers." Rachel admits. "I feel like everyone's hiding me from Finn Hudson." She says taking a deep breath. "Maybe you could tell me where he is." She says desperately.

Mr. Schu did keep in touch with Rachel's family. He just didn't know about her memory loss. What is he suppose to say? He guessed she didn't know about Finn Hudson's death since she's asked about him. He had to do something. "Um, Rachel-Finn is..." He shakes his head, not knowing how to explain a situation like this. "Finn died. He died eighteen years ago. There was an awful gun-shot in the town of Lima, Ohio. I'm so, so, so sorry." He felt fresh tears streaming down his face.

He's suddenly starts worrying about Rachel. Her face became pale like she has seen a ghost. This is why no one would tell her about Finn. He's been gone for several years. "No." She whispers and runs out of Starbucks in tears.

She felt like the whole world is against her.


End file.
